


The Rain is the worst

by BananaWritings



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Hopefully this is good, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, color clash, hopefully they'll man up soon, some denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWritings/pseuds/BananaWritings
Summary: The rain was the worst. It ruined everything. why did it have to rain today of all days?
Relationships: Boomer/Blossom Utonium, Brick/Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Bubbles Utonium
Kudos: 16





	The Rain is the worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisathefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/gifts).



The rain was the worst. It ruined everything. Butch always played sports, he did everything outside in the sunshine. Why the hell would he want the rain? 

Butch woke up this morning hoping for a sunny day, going to school, playing another game, crushing the team, and going to the diner after with his brothers and the girls. Now every normal person suspected that with their counterparts, that would lead to them being together based on colors, but it never worked out that way. Butch never liked Butters like that, more of a best friend than anything. He also saw the way that she would look at Brick. They would tease each other about it but never said anything to anyone else.

“Butch! Get your lazy ass up! We have to go pick up the girls!” Butch sighed at first, not wanting to deal with Buttercup on rainy days, they both had the same hatred for rainy days. When they were really young, the rain was a symbol for them not being enough. Butch had seen rain as a weakness, like the tears that someone would cry. The rain caused everyone to be sad and there was no reason for it other than flowers. The rain would cause everything to go to gray, it caused death, it caused hurt. It hurt.

Butch shook himself and raised his body. It wasn’t important to focus on the past, but he hated to see Bubbles cry like that. Bubbles- his little sunshine. It was the opposite of the rain, making him always smile. She always wore sundresses and had her hair up in pigtails, letting that golding sunshine reflects through the darkest of days too. 

Butch threw on a pair of thick jeans, a green muscle tee, and the leather jacket he wore everywhere. There was something about leather that kept him warm. He walked downstairs to see Boomer freaking out about something and Brick rolling his eyes.

“Good morning sleepy, breakfast has been ready for 10 minutes,” Butch didn’t care. Just seeing cereal made him sad. 

“Sorry, rough night.” that wasn’t true but Butch didn’t want to explain that it was the rain that was bringing him down.

“Whatever, eat, and then grab that raincoat. I don't want the leather to get ruined.” Brick had always seemed to care about clothing for some reason, who knew why. 

“Should I ask her?” Boomer looked at Butch. He rolled his eyes.

“Yes, just ask Blossom to the prom already you nitwit.” Brick just laughed.

“And when are you going to ask your “sunshine”?” Butch flushed up and mumbled, ‘None of your business’. Brick just laughed again. 

“And when are you going to ask Butters huh?” Brick shut up. “What? Can’t talk to Butters and her cups?” Brick started to blow smoke through his nose. 

“I’m sorry, but you can’t laugh. Don’t worry, sunshine will make everything all better again, or did you forget to actually talk to her,” Butch just mumbled something under his breath. That was not ok and Brick knew it! Bubbles didn’t like him like that.

“C'mon you guys, let’s get going already. Grab your raincoats,” Brick threw the dark green and dark blue coats at them. They learned a long time ago from the girls that sickness wasn’t good for chemical x. It made them feel like shit when they get sick. Another reason to hate the rain. 

The boys piled into the truck that Brick drove. Brick was going through a country phase, wanting to get a truck to fit everyone in but also Butch knew that Buttercup loved men with trucks. Butch sat in the front with the control over the radio today. Butch started blasting Metallica, noticing that his brothers gently nodding along with the song too. 

* * *

Bubbles woke up with a smile on her face. She was excited, ready for the exciting game that Butch had. She was his jersey girl, always wearing it and smiling after too. They would go after the game with the team and get a vanilla milkshake. She would always steal a couple of Butch’s fries but they were friends. Even though Bubbles wanted Butch more than anything, they were just friends.

Bubbles went downstairs to make the breakfast normal, today was french toast. She hoped that the boys didn’t eat anything so she could have them all eat breakfast but she wasn’t going to force anything. That's her motto, she just was joy and laughter. She looked over her french toast and made extra bacon.

“Girls!” Bubbles yelled up the stairs. Both of the other girls were lazy when getting up. Bubbles always had to drag them out of bed. She walked up the stairs and went into Blossom’s room first. There was a lump under the pink sheets. Bubbles pulled it to the side to see a mess of red hair and a body wrapped in a dark blue sweatshirt. She laughed a little. Blossom was in denial about her major crush on Boomer but Bubbles just held her tongue. She had her own problems. 

Bubbles gently rocked Blossom awake. “C’mon sleepy pants, let's go. Breakfast is ready,” Blossom just opened her eyes and smiled.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

Bubbles walked out of the room and went over to Buttercup’s room. The door was cracked open a smidge. There was a red light in the corner of the room that contracted against the green room. Buttercup was already sitting up in bed, over on her phone.

“Breakfast is ready,” Buttercup turned and had her hair all over her face. Bubbles just laughed a little.

“I’m coming, just letting Butch know the game is canceled,” Bubbles sighed. Another game canceled? Why?

“Why’s that?” Buttercup looked at Bubbles like she was dumb.

“It’s pouring outside. Didn’t you notice, rain queen?” Bubbles shook her head. She did love the rain but it was sad that butch and Buttercup both hated the rain for some reason. “The boys are coming over to pick us up.”

Bubbles smiled as she walked down the stairs again to make sure that breakfast was still warm for everyone. She poured herself a cup of peppermint tea, along with Boomer. They had very similar taste in drinks, all of the colors had their own respective drinks. The reds loved their coffees, the blues enjoyed tea, and the greens enjoyed hot chocolate. Nothing was better than a warm drink on a cold April morning. 

“Bubbles!” Blossom came running down the stairs in a pink long sleeve and tight blue jeans. Her hair was a mess, everywhere and looking knotted.

“Yes? Is this about your hair?” Blossom nodded. Bubbles signaled her to sit and gave her her coffee, caramel with a little bit of whole milk. Blossom sat and started to drink her coffee. There was a knock on the door.

“BC! Get the door please!” The green-clothed girl came bubbling down the stairs and opened the door to the ruffs sitting there in the rain with the raincoats that Bubbles gave them for Christmas a few years back. They came in and took off the coats, leaving them at the door so the floors wouldn’t get soaked.

“Breakfast is ready for everyone, and there is a mint coffee for Brick, a ginger tea for Boomer, and french vanilla cocoa for Butch. I made extra bacon and french toast in case you guys didn’t get the chance to eat,” Bubbles spoke as she brushed out Blossom’s long ginger hair and pulled it into her signature high ponytail. Blossom pulled out the red ribbon that she loved and Bubbles tied it into the bow that sat perfectly on top of her head. Blossom pulled out two pieces in the front and had Bubbles frame her face with them.

“Thank you,” Blossom got up. “Good morning boys, how did everyone sleep?” she sat right next to Boomer and the boy almost spit out his drink. Bubbles giggles to herself as her counterpart tries to collect himself in front of her sister. She always thought that she would never like him but once again, proven wrong every day by always wearing something dark blue.

“It was bad,” Blossom looked so concerned to Boomer.

“Everything ok?” Boomer looked at her and took a deep breath. 

“Fine, just trying to make sure that everything is ok for the storm today,” Brick replied as he went over his school work. He always did it but he would triple check it. It would also give someone else a chance to check theirs too. Boomer looked down and continued to eat his breakfast, not waiting for himself to actually reply.

“Yeah, today is going to suck. The rain ruins everything,” Butch murmured into his cup as he was enjoying his breakfast. She loved his dark green eyes that reminded her of a deep forest and the depth of her opposite.

“The rain doesn’t ruin everything!” Bubbles finally spoke up. She loved rainy days, so why didn't he?

“We can’t have our game Bubs, that's what he meant,” Buttercup was feeding herself some bacon. Brick looked over and bit off the rest of Buttercup’s bacon and went back to his work. She looked at him like it was the end of the world. 

“You snooze you lose, baby,” now Bubbles knew that Buttercup hated that nickname. “Try it and I will reveal what you're doing for your sisters’ birthday,” Buttercup put down her fist and sat back down. 

“I think I am going to head out early,” Butch was bundling up again for the rain. The school wasn’t for another 45 minutes. Bubbles looked towards him as he just walked out of the door. She looked towards his brothers.

“What’s wrong with him? What did you two do?” Bubbles spoke in a harsh tone. Boomer looked down at the ground.

“Well, he hates the rain so he was upset by that, plus I am guessing that teasing him this morning wasn’t going to help,” Bubbles crossed her arms and looked towards Brick.

“What?” Bubbles huffed, “Oh the teasing?” Nod, “that was just because he wouldn’t ask you out yet,” Buttercup slammed her hand over his mouth.

“You’re an idiot! He wanted to tell her that himself!” Buttercup got up from the table and came over to Bubbles. “Butch had wanted you to find out at the right time but thanks to that one, you found out.” Bubbles were just confused. So those looks were not random? He was looking at her then?

“I’m going to chase after him,” Bubbles threw her backpack and bright blue raincoat over her deep green shirt and blue pants she wore. She threw the door open and chased after the boy.

* * *

Of course, she didn’t notice. She didn’t even care, the rain had never bothered her. She was always happy, sweet, soft. Just the opposite of Butch, hard, tough, serious. He never learned, did he? The rain had to ruin everything. He was going to ask Bubbles to the prom today at their dinner but the fucking rain ruined it again. 

Butch kept walking on the sidewalk and felt the rain beating down on his coat. The rain was cold and wet and ruined all of the fields. It had to ruin everything.

There were loud footsteps behind him. He turned his head and saw a bright blue coat, silvery rain boots, and a white umbrella with blue dots covering it running towards him. Of course, his sunshine had to follow him. She was too good for this world. He did admit, she looked wonderful in the rain. The rain highlighted her bright blonde hair and her beautiful smile. She was nothing short of a goddess walking on earth. He was worthy scum, coming from the earth while she came from the clouds, a gorgeous blessing in his mind. 

“Butch!” Her cry of his name broke his heart but he kept walking, not wanting to hurt himself more by rejection.

“Butch!” Her voice was getting closer, and it made his hair stick straight up as he felt her soft hand against his arm.

“What’s wrong? You barely ate anything at breakfast. You usually eat all of it,” her harmonious giggle ran through his body. This was true, usually, he would eat all of their breakfast, sometimes just wanting to smother Bubbles with kisses for it.

“I just wasn’t hungry,” a complete lie. He was starving right now.

“I know that’s not true. I brought you some pieces of toast,” in the little wrapper of tin foil, there were 4 pieces of french toast.

“Thank you sunshine,” she blushed at the nickname and he just laughed.

“So what’s your problem with the rain?” Butch didn’t want to talk about this right now.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Ok, well I guess we're going to talk about tonight.” Butch’s eyes almost popped. She had a crush on him.

“What’s tonight?” Butch managed to choke out as she just stopped walking. He was planning on asking her to prom tonight but the rain ruined that plan once again.

“I’ll tell you the answer if you answer my question,” she flashed the big baby blue eyes for him and he was turning into putty. Butch knew that one day was going to come.

“Here, let me hold the umbrella,” Butch took the umbrella and held it over both their heads. She snuggled into him closer and he sighed.

“See, I hate the rain because it reminds me of sorrow. The rain feels like tears from the sky and I don’t like seeing anyone cry, especially you.” They both stopped walking and were now facing each other. “The rain reminds me of death and sorrow. it hurts others, causes sickness, makes everyone sad. It makes me upset to see you sad sunshine. You’re too beautiful for the rain,” Bubbles eyes went wide.

“Butch, you don’t mean that.” Butch brushed a loose baby hair behind her ear.

“Oh, but I do. You are the most beautiful ray of sunshine I've ever seen. Would you give me the best time of my life and let me take you to prom this year?” bubbles’ eyes went watery.

“Why are you crying, sunshine? Oh, good job Butch, that was great…” Butch was pulled down into a kiss. Wasn’t that his job? Bubbles were kissing him so softly. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer. She tasted just like how he imagined, vanilla with a hint of sugary sweetness.

“Does that answer your question silly?” She pulled back and smiled at him. He just laughed and pulled her back in. 

“More than you’ll ever know, sunshine.” He whispered against her lips. He kissed her again.

“Do you still hate the rain?” Butch looked at Bubbles.

“Not at all, sunshine.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It is raining where I am living right now and who doesn't enjoy a cheesy kiss in the rain. this is a gift to Lisa, hopefully, this cheers you up a little. If you enjoyed it, please leave comments, kudos, and please visit Lisa's profile. She has amazing works over there.


End file.
